1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in an operation indicator for an automatic flash device. It is more particularly directed to the indication means of the operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For operation indicator to indicate readiness for automatic flashing, for indication of achieving a substantially full charged voltage of the main capacitor or an operation of the automatic adjusting of light quantity, it has been known to use a neon tube or a light emitting diode (LED).
However, in the abovementioned conventional indicator, a photographer has to observe the readiness by moving his eye from the view-finder to the indicator. Accordingly, due to such eye moving, there is a possibility of losing an important chance of photographing.
It is already known, in order to solve such a problem, to provide an apparatus for indication of the charged voltage of the main capacitor with an indicating device which can indicate by sound when the predetermined voltage of the main capacitor capable of making the flash discharge tube flash is reached. An art similar to this is applicable to the indication of automatic light adjusting operation.
Therefore the abovementioned problem can be solved by indication apparatus which is based on and utilizes the visual sense and the auditory sense.
However the abovementioned device simply having sound indication, namely the indication apparatus utilizing the auditory sense, issues a sound continuously, for example, after a predetermined voltage of the main capacitor is reached. Accordingly, sound for indication may be inappropriate in some environments, or sometimes missed by photographer in a noisy environment.